


Cirque du Freak

by aksaralisa (kenzeira)



Series: #DedicatedtoYou [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freak Show, Gen, Psychological Horror, Suspense, Thriller
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/aksaralisa
Summary: Atraksi-atraksi gila dalam pertunjukan sirkus serta rahasia gelap di baliknya.
Series: #DedicatedtoYou [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755991
Kudos: 2





	Cirque du Freak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaizumiAyame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizumiAyame/gifts).



**_Katakan, apa yang sebenarnya tengah kulakukan sekarang ini?_ **

_Di dalam kerangkeng besi, kecil, sempit, sesak. Yang dapat kau dengar hanyalah deru napasmu sendiri—serta detak jantung; berdegup, berdegup, berdegup. Sesekali ada bunyi ludah yang ditelan paksa, terasa perih, sulit, menyakitkan._

**_Beri tahu aku, apa yang membawaku kemari?_ **

_Bau anyir darah bercampur air mani, lalu bisa jadi tahi. Aroma yang membawamu pada bayangan mengenai tumpukan mayat-mayat segar—berjejer, tergantung, bertumpuk-tumpuk, beragam posisi yang sulit dijabarkan. Mayat-mayat tanpa tangan, tanpa bola mata, kaki, pinggang, kepala… atau justru hanya kepala, menggelinding dengan mata melotot._

_Mayat-mayat tanpa identitas jelas._

_Ketakutan telah memeluk dirimu erat, sejak semuanya bermula—sejak kapan yang tidak engkau ketahui persisnya. Rasa-rasanya kau telah lama lahir di dalam tempat ini; yang gelap, berbau tak sedap. Tetapi ketakutan itu tidak muncul dari sana—bukan dari setumpuk mayat-mayat tak utuh, yang beku, mati, tanpa tahu bagaimana wujud mereka sebenarnya selama hidup. Ketakutanmu berasal dari derap langkah kaki. Dan kau mendengarnya saat ini._

_“Hei, Nona.”_

_Kau memberontak. Berusaha berteriak._

_“Sadarkah kau bahwa tubuhmu telah berubah?”_

#

Tatkala Rhea menyaksikan seorang penari akrobatik _trapeze_ melayang-layang di udara, sesekali terbang lantas terlempar, melilitkan tubuh, membelit lengan, kaki, entah apa lagi, isi kepala Rhea sudah dipenuhi oleh kengerian luar biasa; bukan hanya karena atraksi si penari, tetapi juga penampilan si penari—aneh, absurd, bukan bermaksud mengatai buruk rupa, lebih kepada karena penari tersebut berkepala dua. Benar-benar dua; menempel di satu bahu yang sama.

Sebelum berada di barisan penonton, Rhea pernah mendengar desas-desus mengenai sirkus paling menarik yang pernah ada, yang tidak pernah meminta uang kepada orang-orang yang menontonnya (sebenarnya hal ini pun sudah terasa janggal, apa fungsi dari sirkus kalau bukan untuk meraup keuntungan?). Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, barangkali itu merupakan sirkus sebatas hiburan semata setelah seluruh dunia nyaris punah karena wabah penyakit; untuk membangkitkan semangat agar manusia-manusia yang tersisa tetap berjuang demi bertahan hidup. Dengan naif, Rhea sempat menyimpulkan begitu.

Ia sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga. Ditambah sirkus itu diadakan setiap akhir pekan, mengelilingi Jerman, seolah-olah menjadi obyek hiburan setelah rutinitas mencari nafkah yang melelahkan.

Arena sirkus itu tidaklah buruk, tidak pula terlihat mahal. Biasa-biasa saja sebagaimana arena pertunjukan. Simbol pada balihonya ialah kepala dengan dua wajah—tidak begitu mencolok ataupun menaruh teka-teki. Ada banyak tali menggantung, area penonton yang dibuat mengelilingi setengah dari panggung dengan beberapa tiang penyangga seadanya—tetapi tampak kokoh dan tentu saja dapat menahan terpal besar yang menaungi semua orang di dalam pertunjukan sirkus.

Segalanya tampak normal pada awalnya, sebelum akhirnya semua dimulai.

Pada dasarnya, sirkus lebih mempertontonkan keanehan-keanehan daripada bakat. Ia baru ditampar kenyataan setelah duduk manis dan mencoba untuk menikmati apa pun yang disajikan di tengah-tengah arena.

Rhea sudah merasa tidak nyaman setelah melihat pertunjukan pembukaan; penari balet yang berputar-putar seperti gasing dengan sepasang mata tertutup kain. Kalau diperhatikan lebih jeli, pada bagian kelopak mata, yang Rhea lihat hanyalah kehampaan. Kosong. Bolong. Apakah karena itu si penari melilitkan kain untuk menutupi ketidak-sempurnaannya? Penari itu tidak memiliki bola mata. Meski begitu, dia tetap menari, menari, menari, seperti boneka tali yang dikendalikan oleh seseorang; dia hanyalah sebatas tubuh, tanpa hasrat, ada untuk digerakkan seenaknya—oleh siapa? Rhea bertanya di mana tangan Tuhan berada.

Gerakan penari tersebut juga tidak kelihatan sinkron. Kadang-kadang tangannya terlihat seperti memutar, hal itu juga berlaku pada kedua kakinya. Sesekali bahkan tampak patah, melengkung tak sempurna. Lalu kepalanya ikut memutar sembilan puluh derajat. Rhea tersentak dari bangkunya, menahan napas. Orang-orang justru bersorak-sorai, memuji, terkagum-kagum pada sebuah keanehan yang sulit dijabarkan—bagaimana bisa si penari melakukan semua itu?!

Tidak sampai di situ, pertunjukan selanjutnya tidak lebih baik. Bulu kuduknya dibuat berdiri bukan karena pertunjukan kedua sangat menakjubkan, tetapi karena ia melihat seorang pria berbadan kuda mengelilingi arena, membawa-bawa busur panah seolah dia adalah Kheiron.

_Apa yang baru saja aku lihat?_

Bukan perwujudan Kheiron, tentu saja.

Tetapi seonggok mayat.

Seonggok mayat yang ditempelkan di badan seekor kuda, lantas dihidupkan kembali entah dengan cara apa—kemudian simsalabim! Jadilah penampakan mengerikan yang membuat Rhea meneguk ludah berkali-kali. Tidak ada estetika, tidak ada keajaiban. Yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah kengerian-kengerian yang entah bagaimana bisa menghibur orang-orang di sekitarnya. Rhea tidak memahami nilai dari hiburan semacam ini. Kenapa mata mereka terlihat berbinar-binar dalam takjub? Apa yang salah dengan pandangan mereka terhadap pertunjukan ini? Tidakkah ini terasa sangat aneh, tidak masuk akal, dan dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan? Bagaimana bisa ini begini, itu begitu.

Tentu ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya—tidak diketahui oleh semua orang. Dan Rhea ingin tahu apa. Atau kenapa hanya ia sendiri yang menganggap aneh semua ini? Apakah semua keanehan ini dianggap normal oleh kebanyakan orang, maka ketika ada yang menganggap aneh, orang itulah yang sebenarnya aneh.

_Keanehan yang menjadi normal._

Rhea sulit membayangkan apa yang akan mengintip di masa depan nanti. Bisa jadi daging manusia pun dapat diperjual-belikan dengan legal, kemudian dijadikan bahan makanan sebagaimana seekor ayam, kambing, babi, anjing, kelelawar. Manusia diberi label harga. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, Rhea meneguk ludah dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Bukan cuma sirkus ini, sejak awal, sejak perang berakhir, sejak wabah penyakit melanda seluruh kota, manusia berubah menjadi tidak manusia. Ada yang salah dengan kebanyakan manusia.

_Atau ada yang salah denganku._

Pria berbadan kuda itu masih berlari memutari arena sebelum akhirnya seorang pemandu muncul di balik gorden, membawa lingkaran besar seukuran dirinya. Pemandu tersebut naik ke atas podium paling tinggi.

“Ini akan menjadi atraksi mendebarkan, pemirsa. Mohon untuk tetap duduk dengan tenang,” ujar si pemandu dengan suara kekanakan yang terdengar sangat tidak pas dengan wajahnya yang tua dan dipenuhi bentol-bentol kecil.

Lingkaran besar sengaja dibakar. Rhea tahu akan ke mana arah pertunjukan ini. Pria berbadan kuda bersiap-siap, lantas berlari dengan derap kaki yang aneh, kemudian melompat tinggi, melewati lingkaran api. Rhea menahan napas (lagi). Debaran jantungnya terasa tidak menyenangkan. Ia mendapat firasat sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan sesuatu yang buruk itu benar-benar terjadi; di hadapan matanya, di hadapan mata para penonton. Laki-laki berbadan kuda tersebut melompat terlalu tinggi sehingga kepalanya terbentur lingkaran api. Tubuhnya terseret tidak karuan, barangkali kejang-kejang merasakan sakit. Lehernya tergolek lemas seperti patah, dengan wajah tak tentu rupa—terkoyak, lebam, gosong. Tetapi tidak ada penonton yang menjerit panik, semua tampak tenang, dan anehnya terlihat antusias.

_Apakah ini adalah sesuatu yang biasa terjadi di dalam atraksi sirkus?_

“Bagi Anda yang baru pertama kali menyaksikan pertunjukan kami, tidak perlu cemas. Semuanya baik-baik saja dan pria tampan dan gagah itu akan kembali normal minggu depan.”

Apa patokan ‘kembali normal’ yang diucapkan oleh si pemandu? Tetap berbadan kuda dan berputar-putar mengelilingi arena, ataukah normal yang normal sebagaimana manusia. Rhea mulai panas dingin. Ada yang tidak beres dengan sirkus ini.

Dan ia sulit melupakan pertunjukan ketiga. Seorang perempuan atlet penari _trapeze_ berkepala dua. Melakukan atraksi menegangkan; melayang-layang di udara dengan seutas tali, duduk manis berayun-ayun, melilitkan tubuh, melilitkan leher, berputar dan berputar. Apakah perempuan itu akan jatuh? Pertanyaan semacam itu menghantui Rhea. Tetapi tidak. Mungkin. Karena tatkala kepala satunya menggantung dengan leher dililit tali—menahan beban berat badan si perempuan—seluruh penonton tidak tampak panik juga. Padahal posisi semacam itu terlihat seperti bunuh diri. Terlebih dengan lidah menjulur dan mata membelalak horor.

Apakah ketika salah satu kepala itu mati, kepala yang tersisa tidak ikut mati?

Kepala si perempuan tergantung cukup lama, tubuhnya terayun-ayun ganjil.

Rhea memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pertunjukan sirkus yang masih berlangsung. Perutnya tidak enak dan ia merasakan mual yang luar biasa. Rhea memuntahkan semua makan siangnya tanpa sisa.

#

Di dalam mimpinya, Rhea mencoba memberontak.

Tubuhnya berjalan sendiri tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Berjalan, melangkah cepat bahkan sampai kedua kakinya terasa tidak benar; melengkung dengan aneh, tidak benar-benar menapak, kemudian terbalik.

Rhea tersungkur seperti kadal.

Kedua tangannya berubah menjadi kaki.

Merayap-rayap,

…merayap-rayap.

Kemudian, di hadapannya, terpampang baliho besar: Sirkus Ajaib!

Ia menjadi bahan tontonan dari ratusan pasang mata yang terkagum-kagum.

_Apakah aku akan gila?_

Seseorang berkata akan mengganti kakinya dengan kaki keledai.

 _Bangun_.

Semua orang bersorak senang.

 ** _Bangun_**!

Lantas seseorang memenggal kakinya.

Rhea tersentak bangun dengan keringat di sekujur tubuh.

_Tidak._

_Semua orang menjadi gila._

_Hanya aku yang waras._

#

**_Apa yang sedang kulakukan?_ **

_Kemanusiaanmu perlahan habis, dikikis oleh sekian ribu penderitaan yang kau akibatkan. Dalam bayang-bayang semu, kau melihat dirimu di masa lalu; tampak cemerlang, penuh harapan, berpikir bahwa dunia akan berubah menjadi lebih baik di tangan para ilmuwan. Kenaifan itu terasa tolol sekarang ini. Kenyataannya yang menantimu di masa depan adalah tahun-tahun penyiksaan—bagi dirimu sendiri, dan bagi manusia lain._

**_Apakah ini merupakan jalan terbaik buat mereka?_ **

_Kadang kau merasa terpojok. Melihat banyak monster yang kau ciptakan, melihat kedua telapak tangan berbalut sarung hitam penuh darah, melihat pula mayat-mayat bergelimpangan._

_Karena perang, karena wabah penyakit, banyak manusia menjadi cacat. Kau mula-mula berpikir akan menjadi kaki tangan Tuhan; memperbaiki kualitas hidup masyarakat, memberi dorongan kepada mereka bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja—dengan beragam percobaan, kegagalan, kegagalan, kegagalan tak henti-henti… hingga kau berhasil menyelamatkan sebagian kecil dari mereka. Hanya sebagian kecil saja, yang sangat tidak sebanding dengan segunung kegagalanmu._

**_Menyelamatkan mereka dari apa?_ **

_Setelah mengangkat mereka dari penderitaan, kau mencelupkan mereka kembali ke dalam penderitaan lain. Tetapi tidak apa-apa. Ya, tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau mencoba menghibur dirimu sendiri. Cara untuk menutup mata manusia dari kekejian ini adalah pertunjukan. Sirkus. Keajaiban dunia!_

_Kau tertawa, menyadari bahwa sulit bagimu terlepas dari monster yang telah lama mendekap erat hatimu, menjadikanmu tak lepas dari kebinatangan manusia; kebinatanganmu sendiri._

#

“Apakah kau mendengar suara itu?”

Rhea tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya. Adik laki-lakinya, Zoe, tengah memandang ke luar jendela rumah kumuh mereka.

“Suara apa?”

“Kau tahu, suara derap langkah kaki serdadu.”

“Apa maksudmu serdadu, Zoe?” Perang sudah berakhir. Tidak sepatutnya ada suara-suara semacam itu. “Kau mungkin salah dengar.”

Zoe tidak mengacuhkan kalimat Rhea dan tetap memandang waspada ke arah jendela. Fionna, adik bungsu Rhea, hanya duduk manis memeluk boneka lusuhnya.

Banyak hal telah terjadi dalam hidup Rhea. Kadang-kadang Zoe mengatakan hal yang sama; aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki serdadu. Barangkali itu merupakan bentuk trauma Zoe terhadap suara—suara yang membawa adik laki-lakinya tersebut ke dalam bayangan mengerikan mengenai apa yang terjadi pada orangtua serta adik mereka. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Rhea tahu ia tidak bisa hanya diam. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu—entah apa. Tetapi, pada akhirnya ia tidak melakukan banyak hal. Bekerja adalah salah satu yang bisa dilakukannya sebaik mungkin; bekerja, bekerja, ia menolak menetap sebagai orang miskin. Setidaknya Rhea ingin memperbaiki kualitas hidup adik-adiknya, siapa tahu dengan begitu mereka akan sedikit lebih berbahagia dan melupakan segenap trauma.

“Aku dengar rombongan sirkus itu akan mengadakan pertunjukan lagi malam ini.”

“Di sini?”

Zoe mengangguk. “Ya, di sini. Kakak menontonnya minggu lalu, kan? Ajak aku.”

Rhea menggeleng. “Tidak. Aku tidak akan menontonnya lagi.”

“Kenapa?”

“Pertunjukannya tidak sehebat itu.”

“Tapi malam ini adalah pertunjukan terakhir mereka di sini. Mereka akan mengadakan tur keliling Jerman, mungkin dalam skala yang lebih besar.”

“Oh, dari mana kau mendengarnya?”

“Seorang bibi di pasar ikan memberi tahuku. Katanya pertunjukannya sangat menakjubkan. Ada manusia berkepala dua yang menari—“

Rhea tidak lagi mendengarkan kata-kata Zoe. Telinganya terasa berdengung—dengung yang cukup panjang. Dalam dengungan itu, terselip pula suara tali-temali yang dimainkan dengan lihai; srak, srakk, srrrr. Apakah ia mulai mengalami hal yang dialami Zoe? Rhea memutuskan untuk bangkit meninggalkan rumah. Ia berkata ada pekerjaan sampingan, meski sebenarnya ia hanya mencoba melarikan diri dari perasaan tak enak.

_Melarikan diri…_

Kakinya justru melangkah ke arah tempat pertunjukan sirkus diadakan. Bukan tanpa alasan, bukan pula tanpa ia sadari, ia merasakan urgensi untuk kembali menonton demi memastikan bahwa semuanya memang baik-baik saja—bahwa pertunjukan itu sama sekali tidak membahayakan manusia. Apabila si manusia bertubuh kuda itu baik-baik saja, maka bisa jadi semuanya pun baik-baik saja. Barangkali ada trik di balik semua itu—dan bahwa manusia-manusia aneh tersebut hanyalah tipuan semata. Di dalam hati kecilnya, Rhea berharap begitu.

#

Pertunjukan masih belum dimulai. Hari masih sangat sore, baru pukul enam. Pertunjukan biasa dimulai pukul delapan. Rhea tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat selama menunggu gerbang tenda sirkus di buka. Belum banyak orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Rhea merasa terasing sendiri. Pada akhirnya ia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi area luar tenda sirkus yang besar. Tenda sirkus itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja; perpaduan antara warna merah dan putih sebagaimana tenda sirkus kebanyakan. Ia mendengar suara-suara dari dalam tenda, sudah tentu kru-kru yang mungkin tengah bersiap-siap untuk pertunjukan nanti malam.

_“Tali di bagian tengah sepertinya harus sedikit dilonggarkan.”_

_“Ada lagi?”_

_“Jangan sampai topinya tertinggal lagi.”_

_“Topi. Oke, catat.”_

_“Aku tidak ingin ada yang mati malam ini.”_

Seseorang tergelak dalam tawa. _“Tentu saja.”_

Tirai tenda tiba-tiba terbuka.

“Oh?”

Rhea menahan napas ketika melihat wajah pria itu. Wajahnya keriput dan sedikit menghitam, meski kulit tangannya masih tampak kencang.

“Tidak perlu takut, Nona. Wajahku ini adalah tanda cinta dari perang,” katanya tanpa ditanya, seolah mengetahui apa yang tengah dipikirkan Rhea. Pria tersebut melengos pergi meninggalkan tenda sirkus. Rhea merasakan debaran jantungnya masih belum stabil. Ia masih kaget dengan kemunculan yang mendadak itu.

_“Terima nasibmu, Nona. Tidak akan ada yang mau menerimamu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tetaplah menari sebagaimana biasanya.”_

_“Oh, ayolah, belum tentu dia paham kata-katamu.”_

_“Tapi wajahnya agak murung.”_

_“Kau melihat ke arah wajah yang salah.”_

#

Pertunjukan pertama masih disambut oleh perempuan yang menari dengan mata tertutup. Itu adalah perempuan yang sama, dengan mata bolong yang sama, dan tarian-tarian yang sama; berputar-putar seperti gasing dengan tangan menekuk aneh atau kadang kaki melengkung tak sempurna. Rhea sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk pertunjukan pembuka ini; tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, semuanya tampak berjalan normal.

Tetapi ketika pria bertubuh kuda itu muncul, ia mulai mencium keanehan—bukankah sejak awal semuanya memang aneh? Ia hanya merasa kali ini baru benar-benar bisa memastikan. Pria itu kini mengenakan topi. Topi yang tampaknya sangat melilit erat di lehernya. Rhea tidak dapat melihat wajah pria tersebut dengan jelas karena terhalangi oleh topi, tapi ia dapat mengetahui bahwa tidak ada luka bakar menghitam di wajah pria itu.

_Seharusnya masih ada._

Gerakannya pun sedikit berbeda. Tidak memutar dengan cepat, melainkan lebih lambat dengan suara derap langkah kaki yang samar-samar—tidak begitu jelas, _tidak berderap_. Rhea begitu ingin melihat area pinggang pria itu, yang terhalangi oleh kain. Jahitan semacam apa yang bisa menempelkan tubuh manusia dengan hewan?

Pemandu muncul sebagaimana seharusnya. Lalu atraksi seperti minggu lalu kembali dilakukan. Atraksi pria itu berjalan lancar… dengan cara yang aneh. Suara tepuk tangan penonton, gema mereka berseru kagum, terasa sangat tidak pada tempatnya. Rhea masih duduk terpaku, bersiap menyaksikan penari _trapeze_ berkepala dua yang minggu lalu membuatnya bangkit dari kursi karena tidak tahan. Rhea mempersiapkan hatinya. Kali ini ia harus menyaksikan pertunjukan sampai akhir, sampai ia benar-benar berpikir bahwa memang benar ada yang tidak beres dengan penonton—sekaligus para kru sirkusnya.

#

_“Apa yang sedang Ayah baca?”_

_“Oh, lihatlah ini.” Tajuk koran diperlihatkan._

_“Penggabungan DNA manusia dengan hewan?”_

_“Terdengar menarik, kan.”_

_“Terdengar mengerikan.”_

_Ayah tertawa._

#

Rhea yakin wajah penari berkepala dua itu berbeda—setidaknya satu dari mereka terlihat sangat berbeda. Itu bukan wajah yang sama yang ia lihat minggu lalu. Rhea mulai risau dengan isi kepalanya sendiri, ditambah aksi akrobatik si penari _trapeze_ tersebut serta-merta membuatnya takut. Takut bahwa bisa jadi apa yang tengah dipikirkannya sekarang ini adalah kebenaran. Kebenaran di balik kebusukan dari pertunjukan sirkus.

_Tidak akan ada yang mau menerimamu dalam keadaan seperti ini._

Wajah si penari itu terlihat semakin mengerikan. Wajah yang menggambarkan kengerian sekaligus penderitaan; pucat pasi serupa mayat, seperti tidak direkatkan dengan tepat pada tengkorak kepala—posisi bibir yang aneh, lubang hidung yang berbeda dengan satunya, mata yang terlalu turun, dahi yang sangat lebar. Wajah itu adalah wajah yang seakan dapat jatuh ke lantai kapan saja. Jatuh dan terkoyak, meninggalkan tengkorak yang meronta-ronta antara ingin hidup atau tidak.

Keadaan kepala yang satunya lebih buruk. Itu tidak terlihat seperti wajah manusia.

_Siapa yang sudah menciptakan monster ini? Tuhan, apa kau tega._

Meski begitu, si penari tetap melakukan aksinya seolah-olah dia memang diciptakan hanya untuk atraksi di udara. Melompati tali demi tali, melilitkannya di antara tubuh. Jatuh menurun perlahan, lantas kembali naik dengan cara paling anggun yang pernah dilihat Rhea. Gerakan gemulai yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang berkepala dua, yang terlampau mengerikan, seperti kena kutuk.

Apa yang sesungguhnya ingin ditonjolkan dalam sirkus ini? Sejauh yang dapat Rhea lihat, yang terpampang adalah ketidak-sempurnaan—kegagalan, kebusukan, keburukan, hal-hal yang tampak sangat aneh untuk diberi tepuk tangan. Bukan ia merasa arogan karena sempurna, tetapi apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali bukan keaslian—bukan sesuatu yang memang terjadi karena kehendak Tuhan. Sudah tentu ada campur tangan manusia. Tetapi, sekali lagi, apa yang sesungguhnya ingin ditonjolkan dalam sirkus ini? Sekadar hiburan karena melihat ketidak-sempurnaan orang lain membuat mereka merasa lebih sempurna—lebih manusia?

Sekilas, Rhea mengingat perang, mengingat pula wabah penyakit yang sempat melanda. Serta percakapannya dengan mendiang Ayah.

**_Yang menakjubkan adalah, ketika kaki seorang tentara buntung karena dampak dari perang, para ilmuwan ini bisa menggantinya dengan kaki kuda—yang lebih kuat, lebih cepat dalam hal berlari. Rhea, bisakah kau bayangkan itu?_ **

Rhea menggeleng. Itu sama sekali tidak menakjubkan. Itu mengerikan. Seseorang tidak bisa hidup dengan cara seperti itu—seseorang, entah siapa, setidaknya harus melakukan sesuatu.

_Tentu saja, bisa jadi, dengan kemungkinan yang cukup besar, pertunjukan sirkus adalah jawabannya._

Entah bagaimana, pertunjukan penari _trapeze_ berkepala dua itu berakhir tanpa ada kepala yang menggantung separuh di udara. Ini semakin menguatkan asumsi Rhea bahwa ada campur tangan manusia di balik keanehan-keanehan yang terjadi dari penampilan orang-orang sirkus. Semua tiba-tiba saja terasa semakin jelas di kepalanya; mengenai skenario di balik keajaiban yang digadang-gadang oleh rombongan sirkus ini. Persetan dengan keajaiban, mereka mempertontonkan kebusukan.

Ketika penampilan keempat muncul, bulu kuduknya langsung meremang. Kali ini yang muncul adalah pria berkepala satu tetapi dengan dua wajah; dua wajah yang saling berlainan arah—depan dan belakang. Wajah bagian belakang nyaris tertutupi rambut, dalam keadaan mulut terbuka seakan tidak mampu terkatup. Sama halnya dengan mata, membelalak ngeri, agak menonjol seperti hendak keluar. Para hadirin tiba-tiba berdiri penuh antusias, seolah-olah mereka amat menantikan pria dengan dua wajah ini.

_Atrakasi semacam apa yang akan dia lakukan?_

Rupanya pria itu hanya menyanyi. Suaranya terdengar sangat merdu. Aneh sekali. Dia melakukan seriosa dengan amat baik. Tidak sampai di sana, wajah di belakang kepalanya pun mengeluarkan suara melengking—suara lengkingan yang kalau didengarkan dengan seksama terasa bagai rintihan kesakitan. Rhea tidak dapat menampik bahwa ia merasa takjub dalam kengerian yang banal; bahwa pria ini benar-benar menyanyi dengan amat baik, tetapi diikuti oleh lengkingan menyakitkan. Ketika pria tersebut selesai, wajah di belakang kepalanya berubah mengerikan. Seperti habis disiksa.

Pertunjukan demi pertunjukan berlanjut, memperlihatkan keajaiban-keajaiban yang sangat tidak pada tempatnya. Rhea berhasil menahan diri untuk menonton sampai selesai. Tekadnya semakin bulat untuk mencari tahu kebusukan semacam apa yang ada di balik tirai sirkus ini. Ia melangkah gegas di antara orang-orang yang keluar dari tenda sirkus.

“Bukankah pertunjukan tadi sangat aneh?”

“Siapa peduli? Kita hanya butuh hiburan.”

“Ya, bisa juga hanya trik.”

“Yang penting kita terhibur.”

“Dan kita tidak perlu keluar uang.”

Gerombolan orang-orang itu tertawa.

Rhea tersandung, jatuh tersungkur dengan dagu mendarat lebih dulu. “ _Verdammt_!”

Tangan seseorang membantunya berdiri. “Anda tidak apa-apa, Nona?”

“Entah, setidaknya rahangku tidak dislokasi.” Rhea sedikit berjengit kaget saat melihat siapa sosok yang membantunya. Itu adalah pria berwajah keriput dan sedikit menghitam yang menganggap ketidak-sempurnaan wajahnya sebagai tanda cinta dari perang.

“Omong-omong, Anda menjatuhkan ini.”

Ada sepucuk surat, entah dari mana, yang jelas surat itu bukan miliknya. “Tidak, itu bukan milikku.”

“Tapi Anda menjatuhkan ini, Nona.”

Rhea menggeleng. “Kau simpan saja,” katanya sebelum berlalu dengan tergesa. Ia setengah berlari. Ada firasat tidak menyenangkan mengenai pria itu, entah kenapa. Ketika Rhea menolehkan wajah ke belakang, pria itu masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, di antara keramaian orang-orang yang keluar sehabis menonton pertunjukan sirkus. Pria itu berdiri, menggenggam sepucuk surat, dengan sepasang mata tak lepas darinya. Rhea segera pergi tanpa mau menoleh lagi.

Lampu-lampu rumah telah banyak yang padam, mengingat ini nyaris tengah malam. Rhea berjalan pulang. Entah, hatinya tetap merasa tidak enak. Ia merasa diikuti. Sesekali ia melirik ke kanan atau kiri, untuk memastikan bahwa memang hanya ia sendiri. Setengah berlari, Rhea berhasil sampai rumah. Zoe dan Fionna pasti sudah tertidur lelap. Rhea hendak mengeluarkan kunci dari saku jaketnya sebelum kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu; ada sepucuk surat, tergeletak di depan pintu rumahnya. Debaran jantungnya berubah tidak karuan.

Di bagian depan amplopnya, sudah jelas itu dari rombongan sirkus yang barusan ia tonton. Simbolnya sama; satu kepala dengan dua wajah.

**_Kepada,_ **

**_Luise Rae._ **

Rhea menahan napas. Dari mana mereka mengetahui nama lengkapnya?

**_Apakah ada suara derap langkah kaki serdadu terdengar di kepala Anda saat ini?_ **

Rhea, dengan tangan gemetar, mengingat Zoe. _Aku tidak mendengar suara apa pun. Aku baik-baik saja_. Pada saat itulah ia mendengar lengkingan pilu si pria dengan dua wajah. Suara itu bagai berada tepat di depan lubang telinganya. Begitu nyaring, begitu menyakitkan. Diikuti oleh suara permainan tali-temali.

[ _Apakah kau bisa mendengar suaraku, Nona?_ ]

_Tidak, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa._

**_Anda bisa melakukan sesuatu yang spektakuler, berawal dari suara-suara di dalam kepala Anda._ **

Rhea menelan ludah. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar napas seseorang di tengkuknya. Menderu, menderu dengan suara berat— _nggghk_.

“Sudah saya katakan bahwa surat itu memang milik Anda, Nona.”

Rhea terperanjat.

Ia kehilangan suaranya.

Matanya menatap takut pada sosok pria yang mendadak berada di belakang tubuhnya.

_Pria itu…_

“Bergabunglah menjadi bagian dari pertunjukan spektakuler kami berikutnya, Nona.”

Tergesa, Rhea memutar kunci pintu dan segera masuk ke dalam tanpa lupa menguncinya kembali. Degup jantungnya semakin tidak terkendali. Ia berlari menuju kamar adik-adiknya. Hanya ada Fionna, terlelap dengan boneka lusuhnya. Mata Rhea menjadi sedikit berkunang-kunang.

“Zoe?”

Rhea mencari ke ruangan lain. Saklar lampu dihidupkan. Zoe ada di depan jendela, berdiri memandangi sesuatu.

“Zoe, astaga, kau membuatku kaget!”

Zoe menatap Rhea dengan pandangan kosong. “Kakak,” ucapnya lirih, “suara itu … suara derap langkah kaki serdadu itu semakin dekat di telingaku, semakin nyaring.”

Rhea melirik ke arah obyek yang sebelumnya dipandangi Zoe. Zoe tengah memandangi pria itu—yang masih berdiri, teguh, tak goyah, dengan aura mengerikan. Rhea segera menutup tirai jendela, lantas menepuk kedua pipi adik laki-lakinya.

“Zoe, dengar aku, itu bukan suara langkah serdadu, itu adalah langkah kakiku.”

Rhea tidak pernah menduga bahwa kalimatnya bisa menjadi bumerang.

Zoe menjadi amat waspada terhadap Rhea, seolah-olah ia adalah pelaku di balik kematian kedua orangtua serta adiknya. Pada malam-malam berikutnya, Rhea tak henti memimpikan kepala Fionna yang menempel di belakang kepala Zoe. Di dalam mimpi itu, berkali-kali Zoe berkata; sekarang, aku mendengar suara tangisan Fionna—nyaring sekali, menyakitkan sekali.[]

1:0 AM – 28 April 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Rhea (Luise Rae), Zoe serta Fionna merupakan karakter fiksi milik Aya Kaizumi. Ide cerita ini juga merupakan miliknya, sementara saya hanya menuliskan serta sedikit memodifikasi. Terima kasih karena sudah mempercayakan plot ini pada saya!:)


End file.
